1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,072 discloses a connector with a housing and terminal fittings mounted in the housing. Wires are connected to the terminal fittings and are drawn out from the rear of the housing. A wire holder is provided for strain relief against a tensile force that may be exerted on the wires.
Problems can occur if the connector also has a retainer for retaining terminal fittings in the housing. For example, the terminal fitting may not be inserted sufficiently into the housing, and, as a result, the retainer may not be assembled correctly with the housing. In this situation, a strong pulling force on the wire will cause the terminal fitting to come out of the housing. Thus, the insufficiently inserted state of the terminal fitting and a mounting error of the retainer can be detected. However, the insufficient insertion of the terminal fitting and/or the incomplete insertion of the retainer cannot be detected by pulling the wire if a wire holder is assembled with the housing. More particularly, the wire holder presses the wires to prevent movements of the wires and the terminal fittings. Therefore, the incorrect mounting of the retainer is overlooked in this situation.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to detect whether a retainer is assembled correctly.